planet_protoss_tribesfandomcom-20200216-history
1.30 - 1.39
1.39 (7/28/2014) * Panthors from Offspring to Mature movement adjustments to 2.75/2.95/3.15 * Karak from Offspring to Mature movement adjustments to 2.95/3.15/3.35 * Lyote from Offspring to Mature movement adjustments to 2.85/3.0/3.05 * Quilgor from Offspring to Mature movement adjustments to 2.55/2.70/2.9 * Ultra from Offspring to Mature movement adjustments to 2.65/2.8/2.95 * Added a new Craftable item to the Tech Facility "Warp Pad" * Warp Pads are a pathable structure that can teleport a Hero which stands upon it to another Warp Pad. * These new structures can also be upgraded using Void Crystals to amplify their armor, energy, and warp range. * Fixed a few tooltip errors * Easy Mode now decreases enemy bosses and mini-bosses armor, damage, and life. * TheHun makes an appearance * Rearranged some outter island placement * Both the North & South sides of the map have a mysterious new neutral building "Temple of Dreams" which has yet to reveal its power 1.36-1.38 (7/28/2014) * Removed Auto Turret attack on friendlys * Removed use of certain offensive & defensive spells on structures * Reduced damage of Templar - Wrath of Aiur 1-2 30/45 to 25/40 * Increased CD of Templar - Wrath of Aiur 1-2 from 9/8 to 10/9 * Forge Corrupted Item tooltip fixed * Experiment No. 1 base health increased from 950 to 1250, armor decreased from 10 to 8 * Experiment No. 1 loot table adjusted to have 100% drop rate of a single Dark Matter with chances for at most two more to drop * Ultralisk size, placement, and platform rearranged and modified * Ultralisk base health lowered from 2000 to 1750, attack lowered from 56 to 52 * Ultralisk Enrage bonus attack speed decreased from +50% to +30%, enrage bonus attack damage decreased from +50% to +30% * Ultralisk Enrage bonus armor removed * Heart of the Ultralisk can now be consumed to increase experience gain by 200% permanently * Ultralisk loot updated guaranteed 3 Dark Matter with a chance for up to 5 * Ultralisk reset region repositioned and now adds a temporary invulnerability buff while he returns to his original position * Ultralisk Kill experience boosted from 5500 to 6000 * Corruption base health increased from 1250 to 1500. * Master Crafter crafting material loss possible fix * Dusty Blade tooltip fixed, no longer requires a prehistoric material called "Stick" * Imbued relic item removed * Zergling Damage from Zergling Nest boosted from 5.5 to 8 * Xel'Naga temple now sells from the raven merchant ship for 35 minerals * Tamed Pet Karak/Mature Karak aura Karak's Pride 1-2 movement bonus has been decreased from 5%/10% to 3%/6% * Fixed Dragoon Tri-Disruptor (Triple Shot) disabling damaging of neutrals while active * Transport ships now require a unit to be in their cargo for movement and full sight radius * Transport ships no longer cause 0 Heat decay when hero is within cargo * Cure All now removes debuffs from used Magic * "Dead Hero" attribute removed * Panthor loot table increased chances for Bane Ignot, Aiur Ignot * Tamed Panthor loot edited to contain Ignots, more Meat, etc. * Tamed Panthor Adult life reduced from 260 to 165, armor reduced from 6.5 to 6, movement reduced from 4.25 to 2.85 * Tamed Panthor (Mid) life reduced from 180 to 120, movement reduced from 4 to 2.55 * Tamed Quilgor Poison no longer effects buildings * Tamed Quilgor Adult life reduced from 250 to 180, armor reduced from 8 to 7, movement reduced from 3.75 to 2.55 * Tamed Quilgor (Mid) life reduced from 175 to 145, movement reduced from 3.75 to 2.4 * Tamed Karak Adult life reduced from 200 to 140, movement reduced from 4.25 to 2.95 * Tamed Karak (Mid) life reduced from 125 to 100, movement reduced from 3.75 to 2.75 * Tamed Lyote Adult life reduced from 225 to 155, movement reduced from 4 to 2.8 * Tamed Lyote (Mid) life reduced from 150 to 110, movement reduced from 3.75 to 2.6 * Tamed Ultralisk Adult life reduced from 475 to 225, movement reduced from 3 to 2.65 * Tamed Ultralisk (Mid) life reduced from 250 to 190, movement reduced from 3 to 2.35 * *Note: Was up all night applying tests and retriggering, and still cannot nerf Tannedpork... sigh. 1.35 (7/27/2014) * Removed unintentional Global Linked CDs from several abilities * Reduced sight of Transport Ship * Reduced damage of Zerglings from Zergling Nest * Reduced health of Zergling Nest * Reduced health of Photon Cannon * Reduced health of Void Traps * Possible fix to Hero Selection bug, no promises 1.33-1.34 (7/26/2014) * Added new modes to the map which can be voted for at the start * Easy Survival: Reduces decay rate by 50%, reduces Karak movement and life, increases spawn rate and initial spawns of items * Standard Survival: Regular decay rate, regular Karak movement and life, regular spawn rate and initial spawns of items. * Advanced Survival: Increased decay rate by 50%, increased hostile beast stats, decreased spawn rate and initial spawns of items. ** Hostile Beast 35% Damage Bonus ** Hostile Beast 50% Life Bonus ** Hostile Beast 50% Armor Bonus * Hardcore Survival: Increased decay rate by 100%, increased hostile beast stats, decreased spawn rate and initial spawns of items. ** Hostile Beast 65% Damage Bonus ** Hostile Beast 75% Life Bonus ** Hostile Beast 75% Armor Bonus * Also in Hardcore Mode, upon death you will receive a permanent 10% reduction of Energy & Health. * Added a few more items to ships and fixed tooltips on certain ships 1.32 (7/24/2014) * Updated the Hero Selection screen * Added more panthor islands both in the north and south * Fixed Embethorn name bug * Updated Resurrect tooltip to be more informing * Updated tips and moved their position to Directive area 1.31 (7/20/2014) * Cleared a blocked path to one of the Neutral Herbs * Applied a better tint to Spirit of Wind * Applied a better tint to Spirit of Water * Changed Alchemic Fuser Fusing Icons to match the crafted item icons * Made crafted Items become neutral when made * Added the Vision of the Isles stimulant which has the following effect: * Grants the user true sight and vision of enemy protoss heroes and pings their current location. Lasts 15 seconds. * Added the Anabolic Stimulant which has the following effect: * Grants the user 15% attack speed and 30% movement. * Changed the required items to craft the Storm Blade from any blade to Aiur Blade * Changed the required items to craft the upgraded shields * Fixed Forge Shield tooltip * Added the item "Shield of the Void", crafted from a Bone Shield and two Dark Matter which has the following stats: * Increases Armor by 7.5 and has a 65% chance to block 18 damage. * Upon use: The targeted enemy is temporarily banished to the void slowed and unable to attack or cast spells for 3 seconds. * Increased stats of the Bone Shield * Sonar Compass now grants vision of the Trade Ships & Transport Ships pinged * Changed the way Tradeships work, instead of randomly spawning, all the different types will patrol the map * Changed some terrain in certain areas to match and fit the new Tradeship movement * Made it so modes can be switched in the lobby * Added a region that resets the Ultralisk if he's kited outside of his platform * Added Ultralisk reset points to help reposition him properly * Nerfed the Ultralisk's base damage * Boosted Corruption's damage and Corruption's Corrupt effect * Increased the pawn value of a few items hides, materials, etc * Added a new raw material "Shard of Corruption" that drops from corner mini-bosses * Added several new epic items called Corrupted Items craftable from the new Shard of Corruption material 1.30 (7/17/2014) * Fixes on ability and attack filters vs. items and allies to prevent item destruction and allied attacks * Granted stun & snare immunity to all bosses * Nerfed and fixed the Searing Bolt Encryption immensely (Thanks Mystic) * Removed certain trees that made it too easy to trap Karaks in * Removed a doodad that was blocking a path on map * Subclass button is now displayed at lower levels * The Forager's ability Psy-Forage now has a cancel button * The Tele-Gatherer's abilityTele-Gather now has a cancel button * Tele-Gatherer's Kinetic Grasp no longer grabs Raw Meat or Cooked Meat * Tele-Gatherer's trading posts were given the following abilities which transfer items to open inventory slots: * Export Items - transfers all items from casting Trading Post to Tele-Gatherer * Import Items - transfers all items from Tele-Gatherer to the casting Trading Post * Export to Trading Post - transfers all items to the target Trading Post * Trading Post can now properly buy from Trading Ships * Trickster's Veil now increases movement speed of the Trickster by 5%/10%/15% * Trickster's Disarm can now be used on any enemy unit including Bosses * Assassin's Cloak now decreases the Assassin's movement by 10% for all levels. * Snares & Silences no longer prevent attacking. * Added a stacking buff on bosses which increases their difficulty based on the amount of nearby heroes * True Form's Primal Frenzy now properly gives immune to multiple snares and stuns * Seeker's Recall works at all levels * True Form's Primal Rage now triggers at 40% or less health, but the damage gained has been reduced to 7.5/15 * True Form can no longer attack allies * Increased selling price of Dark Matter crafted items * Updated a lot of icons for shields, swords, crafting, etc